shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Sabine Wren
Sabine Wren (Code-name Spectre 5) is a young female human Mandalorian and the weapons expert of the Ghost Crew. She is a 16-year-old Mandalorian graffiti artist, Imperial Academy dropout and a former bounty hunter with expert knowledge of weapons and explosives. As a member of the Ghost crew, she acts as their chief mechanic, and is presumably Ezra's love interest. Background Sabine was born into Clan Wren, one of the many clans of House Vizsla on Mandalore near the end of the Clone Wars. In her youth, she initially believed that the Empire held her people's best interests and blindly supported them, eventually she was enrolled into the Imperial Academy stationed on Mandalore as an Imperial cadet. During her time in the Academy, she designed weapons for the Empire she intended to be used for peace, but was soon used by the Empire to subjugate Mandalore. Wracked with guilt over her role in helping them, Sabine attempted to speak out against the Empire's atrocities, but ultimately Sabine's mother Ursa Wren, her father, and her brother Tristan Wren sided with the Empire and disowned her. Estranged from her family, Sabine Wren escaped the Imperial Academy with her comrade Ketsu Onyo and left both Mandalore and the Empire. The two became bounty hunters for some time, but then split apart after Ketsu abandoned Sabine. By the time she was sixteen, Sabine joined the rebel cell lead by Hera Syndulla as their weapons expert. Aside from her expertise in explosives and weapons, Sabine is also a graffiti artist. During a mission, she likes to tag where she has been with a phoenix symbol that represents the Rebels and plant an explosive paint bomb that creates a colorful explosion. She is one of the youngest members of the Ghost crew alongside Ezra and shares a family-like relationship with them all. She looks up to Hera and Kanan, and thinks of Zeb as an older brother, but she ignores Ezra's awkward attraction to her. Relationships Mac Grimborn She is good friends with Mac, having learned of his dark past. But when Mac found out that she was Death Watch, he seemed to mistrust her. But in the end, he killed Gar Saxon and forgave her. Ryan Heretic She met Ryan Heretic when he noticed that Sabine is a Mandalorian, just like him. She then shares an unbreakable bond with him, much like Mac and Brea's. Twilight Sparkle She met Twilight and trusts her. Deet Sabine learned of Deet's family and clan. Rian Sabine felt bad for Rian because his lover was drained by the Skeksis. Friendships Trivia *She will meet Ryan Heretic in Fate of the Crystal Part 1. *She is voiced by Tiya Sircar. *Sabine share a bond with Ryan Heretic as a brother since they are both Mandalorians. *She acts as a sister to Team Thra. *She has a mom Ursa Wren, a dad name Alrich Wren and a brother named Tristan Wren. *In Mac's Adventures, she may be is Kovu's love and girlfriend. Gallery Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Darksabermen Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Blaster users Category:Swordsmen Category:Mac's Allies Category:Shrek's Adventure allies Category:Girlfriends Category:Love Interest Category:Characters who have a love interest Category:In-love heroines Category:Heroines Category:Damsel in Distress Category:HEROINES Category:The Ghost Crew Category:Reformed characters Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Mandalorians Category:Characters voiced by Tiya Sircar Category:Artists Category:Painters Category:Laser users Category:Duel Wielders Category:Weapon specialists Category:Teenage characters Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroines Category:Tomboys Category:Disney Characters Category:Shotgunners Category:Weapon Specialists Category:Explosive Experts Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Disney Heroines Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Heroes who have a mom Category:Duelists